Put the Raven in its Cage
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: Set during the time after Raven just got the Geno Breaker. Seeing how Raven treats him and other zoids the Geno Breaker decides it's time someone piped up and put Raven in his place. One-shot.


This in a simple one-shot. I was thinking of how Raven though about zoids and how Bit could talk to Liger Zero and this was the end result.

I don't own zoids or any of it's characters. I wish I had a Geno Breaker though.

* * *

The Geno Breaker came to a stop in the middle of the desert. Raven sat inside fiddling with the controls.

"Why you stopped Shadow, I never told you too" he said, Shadow growled at him. "Do you think I care what would happen to the zoid if I push it, it's just a machine it can be fixed" Raven said.

Shadow seperated with the zoid and stood at its feet. Before Raven could say anything the cockpit opened and the zoid leaned forwards throwing Raven out of the cockpit.

"What the" Raven said as he turned to look at his Geno Breaker who in turn looked down at him and growled at him. "How is this happening?"

"What, you didn't know zoids where alive" a deep voice said seeming to come from the Geno Breaker. Raven looked at the zoid wide eyed.

"No, zoids can't talk, there,"

"Just lifeless machines, that's what you think" the Geno Breaker cut him off. "Every pilot can talk to his own zoid and vice verse"

"But,"

"Don't say anything" the Geno Breaker said angrily. "I've heard enough from you. You abuse zoids, not caring for them at all"

"What are you talking about" Raven said dragging himself a few feet away from the zoid.

"Your Zabre Fang, you said he caused you humiliation and after hearing that he wanted to regain your approval so he went along with the foolish task of breaking through Van's shield just to please you but in the end you just destroyed him and didn't even feel any grief"

"How do you know that happened?"

"A zoid makes a mental link with its pilot. We know everything you do. After him you went on to me, when I was still a Genosaurer, I killed the Shield Liger for you but when fighting the Blade Liger you were reckless and lost"

"If that was you then how are you here now"

"Ambient brought me back, you've met him before but not under good circumstances so let's not go into that. But here I am and you're still the clueless spoiled brat you always were"

"Stupid zoid, I'm your pilot you can't talk to me like that!" Raven got up and shouted. The Geno Breaker grabbed him in one of it X Breakers and lifted him off the ground, the grip was enough to keep him from escaping but not too much so that he wouldn't be crushed. Raven struggled to get free.

"You are in no position to talk to _me _like that"

"Let me go you piece of scrap or I'll,"

"You'll what?" the Geno Breaker cut him off and asked sarcastically. "Look at you, look at all you humans. Useless" the Geno Breaker hissed. Raven's eyes went wide when he said that, remembering all the times he said that to a zoid. "You have no weapons, you come to our planet and use us for your wars not knowing that if we really wanted we zoids could obliterate you in one day"

Raven began to struggle again and the Geno Breaker momentarily tightened its grip causing Raven to scream out in pain.

"It's useless, you can't escape. You're at my mercy, the mercy that you never gave to any zoids and the mercy that I just might not return" the Geno Breaker flipped forwards it's head blade and brought it to Raven's chest."Maybe I should just kill you now and save myself the abuse, in fact I think I will. Any last word you monster"

Raven looked down having given up his struggle some time ago. All the things his zoid had said was going thought his mind then a he did something he hadn't done in years, he began to cry. First one tear drop, than another and before he knew it there was a steady stream. "I'm sorry. For you, for my Zabre Fang and all the other zoids"

The Geno Breaker put its head blade back in its non attack position. "What was that zoid hater?"

"I said I'm sorry. The truth is I say I hate zoids but it's only because I'm afraid of them. I'm scared of their power and I mask my fear with hate. I destroy then because I'm afraid of them, just like someone stepping on a bug if they're scared of it"

The Geno Breaker slowly brought him to the ground and let him go.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" Raven asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you knew the truth yourself"

"You knew all along?"

The Geno Breaker nodded. Raven smiled a little as the cockpit opened and the seat lowered.

"I promise I won't trat you like the others, I'll take care of you" Raven said. Shadow merged with the zoid and the Geno Breaker flew of once more.


End file.
